


Dragon's lust

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Introspection, M/M, No Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lascio fluire contro il suo piccolo profilo mentre lo attiro un po’ più vicino, ancora un poco…fatalmente, terribilmente, fino ad aderirmi quasi al grembo.<br/>Lui si accomoda, assolutamente a suo agio, senza far caso ai suoi movimenti scomposti.<br/>Mentre la sua irrequieta, giovane presenza si contorce su di me Draco si sporge di scatto, afferrando qualcosa dal tavolo, e mentre lo rigira tra le piccole dita affusolate io, ormai senza respiro<br/>serro silenziosamente i denti nella mia poltrona irta di zanne e chiodi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's lust

  
**Dragon's lust**

 

 

 

 

 

L’ho sgridato, qualche minuto fa. Più che altro l’ho apostrofato duramente di fronte ad una persona di rango inferiore: il viscido proprietario di Magie Sinister.  
  
Ogni volta che mette piede lì dentro, Draco non può fare a meno di guardare ovunque, toccare tutto, fare mille domande e soprattutto: chiedermi regali.  
Cammina diligentemente al mio fianco, la schiena dritta, i lisci capelli biondi pettinati con cura da sua madre questa mattina evidenziano il suo profilo pallido, giovane eppure con questa espressione così grave. I suoi occhi chiarissimi tengono remotamente la strada, ma come se i pensieri lì dentro fossero lontani mille miglia dal nostro ritorno a casa.  
  
Draco mi affianca silenziosamente, io non faccio niente per rompere questo suo mutismo.  
Il mio mantello scuro fruscia al ritmo dei miei passi, qualche passante si volta furtivamente a scrutarci ma nessuno di loro saluta Lord Malfoy e suo figlio, che procedono alteri, in silenzio, fendendo la folla in direzione del Ghirigoro.  
  
Proprio mentre un capannello di curiosi si apre al nostro passaggio ed i loro sguardi ci si appiccicano addosso gli occhi mi scivolano fino alla nuca di Draco. Bianca e liscia, sembra un fiore notturno pronto ad essere colto dalla mano di qualche furtivo, ma fortunato ladro.  
I capelli diventano una delicata peluria argentata in prossimità della morbida curva posteriore del collo e qualcosa si torce silenziosamente all’interno del mio stomaco.  
  
Un pensiero fugace nella mia testa: Lucius, potevi accontentarlo. Potevi prendergli quella Mano.  
Poi, mentre svoltiamo un angolo e giungiamo a destinazione mi balenano davanti i suoi voti, anzi i suoi votacci. No, scivola via quell’abbozzo di rammarico: il suo rendimento scolastico non merita certo ricompense. Le sue sufficienze stiracchiate non meritano premi.  
  
L’ho deciso con mia moglie, ne abbiamo parlato. Il primo anno ad Hogwarts di Draco non é stato tutto questo granché, e lui sa perfettamente che deve impegnarsi, anche perché c’è quella irritante nata Babbana nel suo corso. Deve capire che non può assolutamente lasciarsi superare. Deve capire… deve… “Draco.”  
  
Le mie dita traditrici scivolano balordamente su quella nuca in una piccola, innocua carezza in punta di dita. Mezzo secondo, il battito di una grande ala che sfiori appena, il cuore mi si incastra in gola.  
  
Deve… non merita regali…ma il mio stomaco si torce dolorosamente adesso, e qualcosa si agita dentro di me, a disagio di fronte a quella mesta espressione rassegnata, a quel broncio innocente.  
  
Il sole dipinge i tetti, la via mentre entriamo nell’affollato Ghirigoro per prendere i suoi libri di testo.  
Draco corre avanti, il suo scuro completo fruscia in quello scatto, la sua figuretta slanciata annega in un lampo di sole in quello slancio improvviso di euforia.  
  
  
* *  
  
Ci mancava questa maledetta rissa.  
Proprio non mi é riuscito di trattenermi: seguendo mio figlio in quella libreria non pensavo certo di incontrare la causa del plumbeo umore che mi aveva afflitto durante tutta la settimana.  
Arthur Weasley era lì a prendere il materiale di scuola per quella sua nidiata di mocciosi, in piedi nella sua giacca lisa, al centro della libreria agghindata per un qualche ridicolo nuovo autore di best-sellers. Sua moglie era in coda assieme ad una ventina di altre signore tutte visibilmente eccitate, Arthur Weasley mi aveva rivolto un freddo cenno di saluto… neanche a farlo apposta, in quel momento avevo potuto constatare che si era portato dietro dei Babbani.  
Erano lì, in piedi nei loro goffi maglioni, probabilmente i genitori di quella ridicola Hermione Granger.  
  
La mia lingua si era sciolta come se non aspettassi altro.  
Troppo facile provocare quella rissa, troppo previdente questo mio labbro spaccato e quest’occhio nero che stanno già scomparendo, sotto l’efficace bacchetta di mia moglie.  
Lei non dice niente, non mi rimprovera, impreca sotto voce apostrofando Arthur Weasley in tutti i modi che le vengono in mente. Questo mi fa sorridere, mentre mi rilasso contro lo schienale della sedia e la lascio lavorare.  
Siamo tornati a casa, Draco é corso nella sua stanza… aveva uno sguardo terrorizzato. La spavalderia era scomparsa mentre arrancava nella mia ombra furiosa, fuori da quella libreria.  
  
  
Se fossi stato di umore diverso, penso che avrei ceduto come sempre a tutte le richieste di Draco… ma era stata una settimana pesante, molto pesante. Avevamo subito due perquisizioni, già di per se’ infamanti, ed ero da Sinister per vendere cose che ero riuscito a nascondere per un pelo.  
Quel Weasley, c’era lui dietro le perquisizioni, ovviamente.  
Volevo pestare quella sua stupida faccia lentigginosa da quando l’avevo vista aggirarsi sospettosa in questo salotto, pretendere che gli si aprisse la porta dello studio, l’avevo voluto così tanto da starci male.  
  
_Adesso_ però, mentre Narcissa finisce di rimuovermi tagli e lividi ed infine capisce che non sono dell’umore giusto per parlare, non mi sento meglio.  
"Ti lascio tranquillo, caro..." ed io la ringrazio di quanto ha appena fatto per me.  
  
La porta si richiude con un piccolo tonfo discreto, la mia schiena si rilassa completamente.  
  
Fisso il soffitto del mio vasto, lussuoso studio. Non ho fame. L’ora di pranzo deve essere passata.  
  
Aspetto, completamente immobile.  
Aspetto qualcosa che si dibatte ancora nel mio ventre, forte. Piccola contrazione colpevole nel silenzio, innocuo mostro dalla bocca irta di zanne.  
Innocuo.  
  
“Padre?”  
  
  
Voce timida, un sussurro di velluto.  
  
I miei occhi scivolano prima sui gemelli argentati della mia camicia bianca, dai polsini inamidati, poi sul nuovo elemento di quella scena. Draco, in piedi di fronte alla porta, mi fissa con un misto strano di titubanza ed amore.  
  
La camicia scura gli sta a pennello, le sue snelle gambe hanno una specie di fremito, non sa se può avvicinarsi, aspetta un cenno da parte mia.  
  
Il suo collo é un bocciolo di inaudita tenerezza.  
  
“Hai pranzato?”  
  
Lui annuisce, mentre quella domanda agisce su di lui come un tacito permesso a restare.  
  
Pochi passi elastici delle sue giovani gambe nervose, poi la sua esitazione ritta di fronte a me, a riflettersi in quei suoi chiari occhi colmi di timore, frustrazione, tracce della recente scenetta al Ghirigoro.  
  
“Ti fa molto male…?”  
  
“No.”  
Rispondo piano, mentre il mio braccio sinistro si allunga ad incontrare quella solida, bruciante realtà con un intimo fiotto di terrore da parte del sottoscritto: nel gesto più innocente del mondo lo sospingo piano verso di me, un gesto calmo e misurato… siamo soli, Draco adora quando il mio freddo, impassibile contegno apre a quelle concessioni, scivola piano sul mio ginocchio, mettendosi a sedere.  
  
Sulle prime é impacciato, quasi rigido. Come sempre si chiede se può osare tanto.  
  
Gli dico che sua madre ha rimarginato il danno, facendo proprio un buon lavoro, vedi? Non ho più niente.  
  
“Oh, li odio tutti, tutti! Pidocchiosi Weasley!”  
Rompe la sua voce sommessa piena di una improvvisa, aspra ferocia. In quello scatto di collera si dibatte contro il serico tessuto dei miei pantaloni… vedo la sua magra schiena contorcersi.  
  
Il mio stomaco, contratto di nuovo come se volesse esplodermi dentro porta il mio sguardo allucinato, contratto ad arrampicarsi colpevole lungo quella snella schiena attraverso la stoffa, fino a quella pallida nuca ignara.  
  
Il mio braccio scatta, piano…piano per l’amor di Dio.  
  
“Non ti preoccupare, pagheranno.”  
  
Lascio fluire contro il suo piccolo profilo mentre lo attiro un po’ più vicino, ancora un poco…fatalmente, terribilmente, fino ad aderirmi quasi al grembo.  
Lui si accomoda, assolutamente a suo agio, senza far caso ai suoi movimenti scomposti.  
Mentre la sua irrequieta, giovane presenza si contorce su di me Draco si sporge di scatto, afferrando qualcosa dal tavolo, e mentre lo rigira tra le piccole dita affusolate io, ormai senza respiro serro silenziosamente i denti nella mia poltrona irta di zanne e chiodi.  
  
“Mi auguro che paghino presto.”  
“Stai sicuro, non la passeranno liscia.”  
  
La mia é una voce soffocata, gravida del gesto noncurante con cui oscillo ancora un po’, contro quei piccoli lombi pesantemente adagiati… quel tanto che basta a sistemare la mia bruciante, durissima vergogna nell’incavo del suo coccige.  
  
Chiudo gli occhi.  
  
La sua presenza calda, il suo chiacchiericcio amabile, petulante, si sciolgono come un dolcissimo veleno dietro le mie palpebre.  
  
“Non sopporto quel ridicolo Ronald, o come si chiama. L’amico di Potter! Se ne va in giro tutto tronfio, con quella ridicola Babbanastra…”  
  
“Anche questo lo hai già detto mille volte, Draco…”  
  
Ma ora non c’è acredine in me, non c’è tensione, stringo leggermente le ginocchia facendomi scivolare il suo peso inerte addosso… “Sì, hai ragione. Scusami, padre. Vorrei solo che abbassassero la cresta.”  
  
“La abbasseranno…”  
La mia gamba sinistra aderisce appena a quella di Draco, che dondola inquieta, a qualche centimetro dal pavimento.  
  
Il mio piede ha ritrovato quel modo di imprimere un discreto, impercettibile ondeggiare che si riflette appena sui muscoli del suo torace…fisso la sua nuca. Lui continua a parlare. Il suono della sua voce diviene miele stemperato in cicuta amarissima, scivolando dorato sui contorni brucianti di questo orrore che sono.  
  
Ancora. Dolcemente… avanti e indietro, ma senza che lui se ne accorga.  
Non se ne accorge mai.  
Continua a chiacchierare, in questo momento mi pare intento a darsi un contengo sprezzante, duro, mentre parla di come gli piacerebbe che Potter fosse espulso, consapevole solo di essermi seduto in grembo, non di fronte come un ragazzo grande. Non di fronte…  
  
“…li favorisce. Che schifo.”  
  
Non ho affermato, disciolto e concentrato in questo serico oscillare che mi sta portando silenziosamente, irrevocabilmente al culmine ma so di cosa parla: Albus Silente. Non é una novità che favorisca Potter, niente di nuovo su questo fronte, la mia schiena avanza di qualche centimetro, sussurro ancora contro il suo profilo, questa volta dico: “Credimi, quando ti dico che riuscirò a liberarmi di lui…”  
  
E la sua risatina tagliente divampa come un dente crudele, affondandomi infine nel basso ventre, liberando la mia furtiva, silenziosa estasi contro la stoffa d’alta fattura che cela il mio ripugnante segreto.  
  
“Ti senti male, Padre?”  
  
Non ho il tempo di rispondere e lui grazie al cielo non ha il tempo di voltarsi, perché la voce di sua madre - provvidenziale - fende in quel momento l’aria tranquilla, ardente di quello studio così ampio.  
Lui scatta in piedi senza voltarsi, non mi ha visto cedere mollemente contro lo schienale della poltrona, così ho il tempo di raddrizzarmi, prima che lui giunga infine alla porta, girandosi a guardarmi.  
  
Ho bisogno di farmi una doccia.  
Ricambio il suo limpido sguardo ignaro, il mio piacere appiccica la stoffa, abbozzo un sorriso, dico: “Vai a sentire cosa dice tua madre, Draco.”  
  
Lui esce quasi di corsa, girando lesto la maniglia della porta, un ultimo fremito di cupidigia mi pugnala forte alla vista di quelle sue fragili, bianche dita serrate per un secondo sul freddo metallo, nascondo il capo pesante tra le mani mentre i suoi passi rimbombano sul pavimento.  
  
“Cosa c’è, madre?”  
  
Lascio che i capelli mi ricadano di fronte al volto.  
  
Mi assale una nausea terribile, ma la ricaccio con forza da dov’è venuta.  
  
Mi aggrappo all’unico pensiero in grado di salvarmi, mentre annego.  
  
Lui non sospetta niente. Non sa niente. Non ha sentore, non ha il minimo sentore.  
  
_Lui é al sicuro._

  
_Mai dovrà sapere, sospettare._

_ Fai schifo, il suo perfetto, mirabile padre fa schifo, ma questo Draco non dovrà mai saperlo. _

 

Mai.


End file.
